


You're a terror, Kylo Ren

by nosecrinkle



Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: Kylo meets Phasma for the first time.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Phasma, Armitage Hux/Phasma/Kylo Ren, Phasma/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Twitter Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286555
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	You're a terror, Kylo Ren

Despite Hux and Phasma being flatmates, Kylo has never met her. She is Hux's best friend and he knows _of_ her, but he hasn't met her properly.

Kylo is at the apartment, watching TV, when Phasma comes home unexpectedly early. He's sitting on the floor, with Hux on the sofa behind him.

At the sound of the frontdoor closing and keys hitting the hallway table, Hux automatically says, ”Hey, Phas,” eyes not leaving the screen.

”Hey,” she replies. ”Oh, is this the boyfriend?” She asks when she spots Kylo.

Kylo looks up at her, and then up some more. Hux failed to mention just how tall Phasma is.

Being the condescending asshole she is, Phasma pets Kylo's hair and says, ” _Hux_ , you didn't tell me he was pretty.”

Hux rolls his eyes, but Kylo's spine goes liquid.

”Oh, it's like that, is it?” She says and settles in. She sits on the sofa behind Kylo and keeps petting his hair. ”Is he taking care of you?” She asks Kylo, while looking Hux straight in the eye.

Hux flips her off, miffed. Apparently any dom does it for Kylo; Hux isn't special.

What Hux doesn't know is that he and Phasma are very similar and that's what gets Kylo off.

Phasma and Hux both do the dom thing well, but where Hux easily gets uncertain and afraid of hurting Kylo in some way, Phasma just powers through, endlessly confident about everything she does. A more natural dom, if you will.

Kylo is a little uncertain. Hux is right there, but they haven't talked about them being exclusive. Kylo turns around and puts his head on Phasma's knee.

Phasma smirks at Hux – they've done similar things before, no one is upset.

”Oh, he's just _darling_ , Hux!”

Hux huffs. He knows. Kylo completely melts, eyes drooping and tries to fight the urge to climb onto her lap.

Someone has to think with their upstairs brain, so Hux gently asks, ”You alright with this, Kylo?”

Kylo mewls a little. Hux gets up and sits beside Phasma. He cups Kylo's cheek gently and says,

”If you want to go on, it's alright with me. You're not doing anything wrong.”

It takes a second for the words to sink in. Then Kylo scrambles up onto the sofa and Phasma is very confused, until Hux says Kylo wants to sit on her lap. It's Kylo's thing – lap sitting.

Just as fast as he got up there, he settles and buries his face in Phasma's neck. Once recovered from the shock of such a big man crawling all over her with no warning, Phasma laughs.

”Oh, this is precious,” she coos and Kylo tries to hide his red face (and ears) in her shoulder.

”I know,” Hux smiles and rests his head on Phasma's free shoulder. For Hux, getting to see it from the outside is such a lovely sight.

Kylo is shy, doesn't quite know what he's allowed to do. He keeps his hands folded in his lap and just enjoys Phasma's touches. She strokes his thighs and his sides, making him shiver and tremble.

”So responsive,” she remarks.

”You should see him when he's excited. He cries so easily,” Hux smiles and kisses Phasma's shoulder. ”Always eager to please, aren't you, love?” Hux pets Kylo's bright red ear where it pokes through his hair.

They may not have defined their relationship, but Hux knows Kylo well; he is dying to touch. Hux guides Kylo's hand from his thigh to Phasma's waist. ”You have to let him know what he's allowed to do, he won't ask himself,” he tells her softly.

Phasma raises her brow. ”Pretty _and_ well behaved? Where on earth did you find him?” She brings Kylo's hands to her ribs, just shy of her chest. ”You can touch me, darling, it's alright.”

Kylo whines quietly. He peeks out from Phasma's shoulder, seeking reassurance from Hux. Hux urges Kylo closer, so he can kiss him. It is usually the best way to calm Kylo.

It works a charm.

”Have you been with a woman before?” Hux asks softly. He knows Kylo doesn't have a gender preference, but they've only talked about Kylo's experiences with men.

Kylo looks at Phasma and shakes his head, lowers his eyes. Phasma slows her movements and is more gentle with him, petting him sweetly. When she asks if he'd like to kiss her, Kylo nods eagerly.

Phasma is a wonderful, but demanding kisser and Kylo is just along for the ride. He lets his jaw go slack and lets her do what she wants. She cups his throat gently and moves him where she wants him.

Hux looks on, smirking. He is intimately familiar with how it feels to be devoured by Phasma and doesn't blame Kylo for being breathless. Hux doesn't need to look down to know Kylo is excited. The way he's breathing and the colour of his cheeks are a dead giveaway.

Kylo squirms a little, trying politely to keep his dick from touching Phasma, even through all their clothes.

Hux grabs Kylo's thigh, stops him from moving away from her. ”It's alright, love, I promise.”

Phasma breaks the kiss and grins at Kylo. ”Excited, are we?” she asks and cups him through his jeans. Kylo jolts at the touch, but Hux keeps him from climbing down. Phasma turns to Hux, brows raised. ”I see you caught a stallion,” she says, making Hux laugh.

Kylo grabs her shoulders, needing something to ground himself. Phasma lets go and strokes Kylo's cheek instead.

”Get on the floor for me, darling? Knees, please.”

Kylo looks at Hux – for permission or reassurance, Hux can't tell. He smiles softly and helps Kylo onto the floor.

Phasma takes Kylo's hands and puts them above her knees, just under the hem of her work skirt. ”Would you like to touch, darling?”

Wide eyed, Kylo nods.

It takes a few minutes of intense staring at her skirt before Kylo moves his hand. Slowly, they travel up Phasma's strong thighs. His hands are clammy against her skin.

She puts her hand back in his hair, which goes a long way to calm him back down. His fingertips touch the very edge of her underwear, but he doesn't move any further. He looks to Hux.

Hux cups the back of his head and says, ”You don't have to do anything you don't want to, love.”

Kylo bites his lip and nods. He looks at Phasma again. He is out of his depth. Phasma takes pity on him and pulls her skirt up herself. Kylo hooks his fingers into the waistband and carefully pulls the panties down her legs.

Once off, Kylo sits with them balled in his hands for a moment.

”Kylo?” Hux asks gently.

”Can I … Can I use my mouth?” Kylo asks, looks up through his lashes.

Phasma whistles. ”Oh, he's good,” she says to Hux, approvingly.

Hux clicks his tongue and swats Phasma's arm. ”Of course you can, Kylo.” He turns to Phasma. ”Scoot forward a bit? He needs more room for his shoulders.”

With a put upon sigh, Phasma scoots to the edge of her seat and parts her legs, so Kylo fits more easily between them.

Hux can't tell if Kylo is putting on an act or if he is genuinely nervous about this. Kylo shuffles forward and puts his hands on Phasma's inner thighs. Kylo seems to steel himself and leans in. At the last moment, before he touches her, Kylo looks her in the eye as he makes contact, tongue first.

Phasma makes a soft sound of sruprise, not expecting the theatrics. Preemptively, she grabs Hux's thigh, ready to dig her fingers in.

Kylo is slow, licks her languorously. There's a curiosity to his exploration. He doesn't do the same thing twice. It's almost enough for Phasma to lose her cool. Hux refrains from being an asshole for once and doesn't comment on how hard she is squeezing his thigh.

Besides, Hux knows how talented Kylo is with his mouth. Phasma would have to be dead to not have a reaction to that.

Hux reaches out and brushes the hair away from Kylo's eyes. Kylo takes his eyes off of Phasma for just a moment, meetings Hux's instead. Hux has to swallow. Kylo is … different like this. With Hux, he's vocal. He whines and pouts, never shy to let Hux know he's needy – but for Phasma, he's quiet and oddly intense. Maybe it's a desire to impress Phasma, show her how good he is; despite his lack of experience.

Under better, more well rested circumstances, Phasma would have remained stoic, but she is too tired to fake anything and melts into the sofa, letting Kylo take her apart with his mouth. She doesn't need to tell Hux to take over, he does so on his own.

”You're doing so well, my love,” Hux coos.

Kylo moans deeply and Phasma bruises Hux's thigh. Hux winces slightly, but focuses on Kylo instead of Phasma. He runs his hand through Kylo's hair. The lower half of Kylo's face glistens in the sparse moments he moves back to breathe.

”You know, Phas and I have been intimate before,” Hux says conversationally, as he pets Kylo.

Kylo looks up at him with wide eyes, pupils blown. He whines softly, but refuses to take his mouth off of Phasma.

”Do you like the thought of that, my love?” Kylo whines pitifully and closes his eyes. Hux can see him strain against his zipper. He knows what Kylo is capable of and keeps talking. ”It's not what you think, though,” he says softly. ”I've never been inside her. Well,” he chuckles, ”my tongue has.” He pauses for dramatic effect. ”If you're a good boy and you ask really nicely, I'm sure she'd love to give you a ride. The things she can do with a strap,” Hux chuckles.

Kylo breaks the seal and sprawls backwards onto his ass and hands. His legs tremble softly. ” _Fuck_ ,” he gasps. He looks up at Hux, who smirks like an asshole. His cheeks are flushed, his hips keep wanting to buck, but he won't let them. ”You can't just say shit like that,” Kylo says breathlessly and groans when he sees Phasma touch herself in his absence.

Kylo gives up and lies back, sprawled across the floor, and jams his hand down his pants.

Hux looks at him fondly, head in his hands. ”Good boys don't touch themselves without permission, you know.”

”Fuck you,” Kylo grunts and moves his hand faster.

Phasma laughs loudly and doesn't slow down either. ”For a second there, I thought he was well behaved,” she remarks.

Hux sighs long-sufferingly. ”I'm afraid he's a lost cause. But he has his moments.”

Kylo flips him off shakily.

Hux rolls his eyes. ”Want me to get that for you?” He asks and gestures to Phasma's lap.

She grins like a shark and parts her legs. ”Be my guest.”

Kylo whines brokenly and curls up, refusing to watch Hux kneel for Phasma. It's not the same, it's not submission. Hux never subbed for her and Kylo can tell, but he can still hear the sound of Hux eating her out. He can taste her on his own lips.

When Kylo comes, it almost hurts. He comes in his jeans and all over his hand. He wipes off the worst of it on the thigh of his jeans and finally looks at them. They look good, painfully so. They're so at ease with each other. It's clear they've been together before; know each other well.

Kylo pouts and sniffles a little.

”Be there in a minute, love,” Hux mutters.

”Demanding little thing, huh?” Phasma says.

”Terribly.”

When Kylo whines and calls him daddy, Phasma snorts and Hux is ready to give up on getting her off. However, it's not in Hux's nature to not finish what he started. He pulls out all the stops and Phasma is still laughing when she comes.

He turns to Kylo, frowning, ”I was busy, Kylo.”

All Kylo has to do is pout and Hux buckles. He grumbles about it, but sits against the sofa and makes room for Kylo on his lap, sticky jeans and all.

Kylo clambers into the circle of Hux's arms and sighs in content. Kylo peeks up at Phasma and bites his lip.

Phasma sighs heavily and wiggles her skirt back into place. ”Fine! I'll fuck you, but for the love of god, put the puppy eyes away, _jeez._ ”

”You'll spoil him!” Hux calls at Phasma's retreating back, but she waves him off. ”You're a terror, Kylo Ren,” Hux says softly and kisses Kylo's forehead.

”You still love me, though, right?” he whispers.

”Of course I do,” Hux hums.


End file.
